<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magenta by lovi_via</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370568">Magenta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovi_via/pseuds/lovi_via'>lovi_via</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Stress Relief, To quote the lady from the vine that screamed "CAN YOU EAT PUSSY LIKE THAT?", Yes. He sure can</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovi_via/pseuds/lovi_via</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka has a shitty day, and of course the person who loves her the most is there to comfort her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamui Gakupo/Luka Megurine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Magenta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was as gentle as always, Luka noted. Gakupo took the time to ease off her underwear, hands taking the time to lift up her skirt. She relaxed against the bed, pink hair spilling against the pillow - this was a different sort of happiness she was starting to feel now. It wasn't the tense high of a climax ready to happen, but a calming sort of happiness now that the troubles of her day could finally be left behind.</p><p>He spread her folds apart and passed his tongue over her. He was efficient in his handiwork, making no noise save for the sound of his breathing. As he worked Luka reached over to grasp hold of one long strand of silky purple hair: She felt at home with him, slowly feeling her muscles unclench as he continued to lick and suck.</p><p>From time to time he'd stop like always. At every little turn of her body or sudden low exhale she gave he would pull away and leave her wetness exposed to ask "Is this alright? Do you need me to stop?" </p><p>She adored that deep cadence in his voice, and said the truth like she always did with "It's alright. Keep going."</p><p>He gently spread her further to get deeper in, tongue pressing at her clit and lips wrapping up against her. His hands were warm against her bare legs. The pressure of his licking increased, tongue lapping her up. </p><p>"That feels good," she whispered when his tongue lapped against a certain spot. "Keep going."</p><p>Gakupo listened, the warmth between her legs spreading out through her whole body as he rhythmically kept licking. There was a sort of method to this all, and when she finally started to lose track of things because of just how pleasurable this felt he slowed down in sync with her, helping her ride it out. Waves of warmth washed over Luka, and she was content to lie on her back till he finished.</p><p>She re-dressed, getting up to look down at him. Gakupo looked up to her with an almost triumphant smile.</p><p>"Feeling any better now?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes. Definitely."</p><p>He laughed a little and the sight of his smiling face tempted Luka to reach down and kiss him on the forehead. So she did.</p><p>"I love you," she said. "I love you, I love you, I love you."</p><p>He stood up to full height to pull her into a hug, the both of them reclining against the bed.</p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Moooore fluff porn! Because these two don't have enough of it and it's driving me a little batshit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>